


Christmas Mikaelson

by Hildeguard23Graves



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Complete, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Klaus doesn't kill anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildeguard23Graves/pseuds/Hildeguard23Graves
Summary: Hope's first Christmas with her family, that includes couples and Klaus doting on his daughter.





	Christmas Mikaelson

"Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride on a one horse open sleigh..."   The woman on the TV sang in the background, but no one was really listening, because they were to wrapped up in each other to notice on this beautiful Christmas eve.

Freya sat on the love seat closest to the fireplace, with a glass of red wine in one hand, and the other was wrapped around Keelin's waist, who was sitting on her lap. She was wearing a dark purple halter neck dress that went down to her knees with a black shawl around her shoulders with a matching pair of gold earrings. Keelin wore a red and black Christmas dress with Santa's sleigh running across it.

Elijah sat in the chair across from them laughing at a joke Keelin told, wearing his usual black suit with a bottle of Jack Daniels in hand. Rebekah leaned against Marcel's shoulder in her white and gold dress, and him in his gray suit with a purple shirt and tie they were mumbling quietly to each other lost in their own world. 

For once no one was arguing, stabbing, or locking each other in coffins. Even Klaus,  wearing a pristine all white suit, was behaving himself keeping the patronizing to a minimum with Hope sitting on his lap Chattering about what presents she wanted. 

"Now sweetheart, you do know that Santa Claus doesn't exist right."

"I know, that's why you should be taking notes daddy." 

Klaus says, "That's my girl. You're going to be the most spoiled princess in history," while laughing.

Everyone looked up at the sound of his laughter, half expecting there to be a body on the floor. Instead they all smiled watching Klaus pick up Hope and promise to get her anything she wanted, walking into the kitchen to get her a cup of hot cocoa with rainbow colored marshmallows.

According to him, "If my daughter wants an unholy amount of sweets, who am I to stand in the way of her happyness."

As the night wore on everyone started to leave and go to their beds. Pretending to sleep to humor Hope who wanted to be the first one up to open presents. She went up first with Klaus who tucked her into bed. He kissed her forehead, before Turing off the light and leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Next was Rebekah who walked Marcel to the door, they kissed goodnight and he disappeared into the night, and Rebekah went to her room to sleep. 

Elijah left next once he saw that Keelin could barely keep her eyes ooen, and smiled softly as Freya picked her up and whisked them away to their room. Standing at the top of the stairs, he watched as it started to snow, with the Christmas lights sparkling softly I'm the background. Klaus appeared beside him and they just stood together saying nothing, just watching the snow fall, Klaus already having put Hope's presents under the tree. At midnight they both went to bed content with the family they had at this moment and hoping it would never end.

 

Christmas morning was filled with laughter, and squealing as presents were exchanged and gifts were opened. Hope getting a number of toys, dresses, and art supplies, (most of them coming from Klaus) amusing the adults with her excitement. Keelin and Freya leaned against the kitchen counter drinking hot cocoa together wearing matching engagement rings, Freya had proposed that night before they fell asleep. Rebekah got a book she wanted from Elijah, and a necklace from Marcel. Rebekah got Elijah a vintage bottle of wine, and a grand piano she set up after he went to bed at midnight. 

Hope gasped, and ran upstairs to her room. Getting on her hands and knees, she reached under her bed to grab a box, that she ran back down stairs with. Holding it out to Klaus she said, "Merry Christmas Daddy! I love you!" Klaus smiled at her, and carefully open his first gift from his daughter, and if he had a heart it would have stopped. Inside the red and green wrapping paper sat a portrait of him. He didn't know when she had time to paint it but it was so life like, it even had that glint of the devil in his eyes. Klaus hugged his daughter and whispered, "I love you," into her hair, holding her close. Hope looked up at the rest of the family, her family and said, "Merry Mikaelson Christmas everyone!" And it was a very merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
